I'm glad you came back to me
by annabellemanix
Summary: daikeru/takesuke they kiss one day...dai starts to ignore takeru who gets really upset because he really likes dai


disclaimer~ no....sadly, I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters...if I did, there would be none of this Takeru loves Hikari or Daisuke loves Hikari business....nope...it'd be all Dai and Keru! ^_^ if anyone decides to sue me, I guarantee you, you won't get much, so...it's really not worth the trouble...

a/n ~ this is a daikeru ... which means yaoi/shonen ai for those of you who don't know....if you don't like this kind of thing, you can find the nearest exit by clicking the back button on your browser window. if not, enjoy the story..... reviews are nice...flame if you want, I really don't care...although it's a BIT too hot for fire 'round here right now! 

{{person's inner thoughts}}

~^~^~^~^~^~ flashback

~^~^~end~^~^~ end of flashback

~I'm Glad You Came Back To Me~

by: annabelle manix

~~~~~~~~~~~

takeru pov

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Takeru? Hey, Takeru...Takeru!" I blinked and shook my head at the sound of my best friend's voice, pulling me out of my daydreams. Looking up and to the right with blank, expressionless eyes, I found Yagami Hikari staring down at me with concern etched onto her gentle face. 

She tilted her head to the side a bit and asked, "Are you alright, Takeru-kun? You haven't seemed yourself lately..."

{{ Yeah, no kidding...not after what happened last week }} But instead, I forced a weak smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Hikari-kun...just a bit tired, is all."

Hikari still looked a bit worried, but accepted my excuse none-the-less. "Oh~kay....well, we better get going...the bell already rang."

I nodded, collected my schoolbooks, and followed her out of the classroom and down the hall to the noisy cafeteria. We found the usual table where our friends were already waiting for us. Sitting there, chatting away were Izumi Koushiro, Ichijouji Ken, Inoue Miyako, and ... Motomiya Daisuke. 

As Hikari and I sat down, Daisuke carefully avoided my gaze as he had for the past week. The others didn't really seem to notice that the two of us, who usually talked to each other non-stop, had suddenly not interacted with one another at all in a week. Well, Hikari had started to throw worried glances towards me at lunch during the past two days, but other than that, they all seemed to be too wrapped up in themselves to take any notice.

So...what happened last week? Oh gods... At the time, it was wonderful ; absolutely _amazing! _ But right after it happened...that's when the shit hit the fan. Neither of us really _intended_ for it to happen...it was an accident I guess. An amazing accident, though, that just felt _so_ right and _so_ perfect....almost natural, like it was _meant_ to happen. But apparently, that's what scared him...

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Takeru, that chair seems a bit wobbly to me..." Daisuke warned, as his friend climbed up onto the old kitchen chair which he had dragged over to the hall closet.

"Oh, I'll be _fine_, Dai! Besides, it's the only way I can reach this top shelf, and I have to get this box down for my~ AHH!!! " Takeru yelled as he lost his balance and fell backwards. Luckily, Daisuke had been standing directly behind the chair, having sensed something like this happening, and caught his friend before the young blond could collide with the hardwood floor.

Turning around and scratching the back of his head a bit embarrassed, Takeru mumbled, "Err... thanks, Dai... "

The redhead smirked and replied, "No problem, but....I _told_ you that chair seemed wobbly...."

Looking into his friend's cinnamon eyes, he admitted, "Yeah, yeah....I know..."

Daisuke stared back into his best friend's azure blue eyes, unable to pull his gaze away. It was like he was in a trance or under a spell. {{ Wow! His eyes are so...they're so _beautiful_...GAH! Where'd _that_ come from? ....ugh....but _why_ can't I look away from those gorgeous blue eyes? }}

Takeru was having similar inner struggles. {{ Why can't I take my eyes off of his? Err..._maybe_ because they are the most gorgeous color of chocolate brown that they just seem to make me melt under his gaze...? Oh gods..._where_ are these thoughts coming from? Oi.....but those _eyes _! And his wild, burgundy hair... }}

Then, all of a sudden, as if pulled by some force of nature, both boys slowly leaned closer and closer towards each other closing the gap between them. Once Daisuke and Takeru's lips touched, the spell of their locked gaze finally ended and they closed their eyes as the kiss seemed to naturally become more passionate. Daisuke pushed Takeru up against the wall, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist as he threw his own around Daisuke's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Soon, their tongues were pressing and rubbing against each other as they explored and mapped out one another's mouths. Finally pulling apart for much needed oxygen, Daisuke directed his kisses towards his friend's neck, gently licking and nipping at the tender flesh as Takeru let out soft moans of pleasure. Craving his lips again, Takeru put a hand on Daisuke's cheek and guided Daisuke's mouth back to his own, crushing his lips against his friend's.

Finally, breaking the kiss after what seemed like an eternity, breathless and gasping for air, they stayed in one another's arms for a few moments, each lost in his own thoughts.

{{ Wow! That was..._amazing_...he's such a good kisser...but...what does this _mean_? I mean, I _really_ liked that kiss...Oh gods...this is _so_ confusing.... }}

Daisuke had also enjoyed the kiss, but was, however, panicking a bit. {{ Oh gods...okay..._what _just happened here? I mean, I just _kissed_ a guy, and Takeru at that...my best _friend_ ! It felt really, _really _good though...Ack! but this is wrong! I shouldn't feel this way about him! I can't...I just _can't_...err...can I? }}

Daisuke suddenly jerked away from Takeru and looked around nervously, biting his lip. Takeru had a confused, hurt expression on his face, but Daisuke couldn't see it as he was avoiding eye contact.

Backing away slowly, he stuttered, "I-I should...um...g-go now...yeah...I'll...um....see you....uh... later Takeru..." He grabbed his bag and practically ran out the door, leaving behind a very confused and hurt Takeru.

A tear ran down his cheek as he slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. Takeru stayed there for awhile trying to sort out his feelings on the situation and his friend. He came to the conclusion that he had really enjoyed the kiss...that it had felt so perfect and natural. He also thought he was falling in love with his best friend...

~^~^~^~^~^~END~^~^~^~^~^~

Just from that one kiss we shared, I realized how hard I had fallen for my best friend...and believe me, it was _hard_. I also realized that I had always loved him but had just never noticed it until that incident. I mean, it was just so..._perfect_. It was like a shock of electricity running through my body as our lips touched. My whole body felt as if it were on fire, and it was an incredibly wonderful feeling.

When Daisuke ran out of my apartment, I was rather upset because I knew how much I had enjoyed that kiss. I could also tell that _he_ had liked it as well, so the fact that he was running away from me really hurt. Also, him avoiding me for a week hurt even worse. I mean, he couldn't even tell me what he was feeling about what happened...or how he felt about me now... it all just made me more confused and depressed.

Another week went by, and Daisuke _still_ wouldn't talk to me and avoided me. I became more silent around my friends as the days passed and Hikari was really starting to worry. Every time she asked what was wrong, I'd just tell her that I was fine and not getting enough sleep lately. She didn't seem too convinced but never pressed the issue...well, until _one_ day, that is...

We were all sitting in the lunch room eating, Daisuke ignoring me as usual. I hadn't been eating much lately, so I just sat there picking at my food and staring at it numbly. Then I felt as if I were about to cry as Daisuke began to flirt with Hikari...right in front of me. I guess he was trying to prove to himself that he didn't have feelings for me or something, and that he still liked her. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that had formed from spilling. Not able to stand it any longer, I quickly stood up, glancing at Daisuke with a pained expression on my face before storming out of the cafeteria. In his eyes, I saw the _slightest_ bit of guilt and yearning, but I was too upset and mad at him at the time to really care.

I sat under a sakura tree, hugging my knees to my chest and burying my head in them as I allowed my tears to flow freely down my cheeks. I felt like just curling up and taking a _really_ long nap. I didn't want to have to deal with any of this. {{ Why is he doing _this_ to me? Doesn't he see how much it's hurting me? I _know_ he enjoyed that kiss as much as I did, so why can't he just _admit_ it? Gods, _why_ did I have to fall in love with him? }} My mind was screaming at me while I cried.

Suddenly, my body froze up as I heard footsteps slowly approaching. I didn't look up as they stopped beside me and the person sat down, but I relaxed a little when they spoke.

"Takeru-kun? I _know_ you keep saying you're fine and all, but you're obviously _not_. So _please, _stop lying to me and tell me what's wrong." Hikari paused for a moment and sighed. "It's got something to do with Daisuke, doesn't it?"

I gasped slightly. "H-how'd you kn-know?"

"Well, other than the fact that you two have been avoiding each other like the plague for the past two weeks when you usually hang out all the time...I saw the way you stormed off right now when he started...um, flirting with me...and I also saw the look you gave him..." She replied softly and cautiously.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Well, yeah...it's got _everything_ to do with Dai..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I looked up at her and wiped away my tears with my sleeve. "Yeah, I guess so..." I looked back down at the ground and sighed. "Well, you see...two weeks ago..." I told her what happened between Daisuke and I, and Hikari pulled me into her arms in a warm embrace.

"Oh, Takeru! So _that's_ why you've been so upset! I should have known!"

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Hikari sighed. "Well, from what you tell me, how Daisuke-kun ran out of your apartment and now he's avoiding and ignoring you...I mean, I _noticed_ something was off between the two of you. And you seemed so upset around him and all and actually, Daisuke, well...he actually seems a bit upset when he's around _you_ too..." My eyes widened a bit as she said that. "Yeah...he seemed troubled by something to me, but I wasn't sure what it was until now!"

I gulped. "Wh-what's he t-troubled by?" I asked nervously.

She rolled her eyes, smiling at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, come _on_ Takeru! Isn't it obvious? He feels the same way about you, but he's just too afraid to admit it and accept it...it scares him..."

My eyes twinkled with a spark of hope. "Y-you really think so?" She nodded her head furiously, but then I frowned. "Yeah, but there's not really anything I can do about it, Hikari-kun."

Grinning mischievously, she said, "Well..._I_ could talk some sense into that thick head of his if you want..."

"I don't know..."

She sighed in exasperation. "Oh, come on Takeru! How else will he stop being so damn stupid and come to his senses? I'm just gonna give him a push in the right direction..."

I chuckled a bit and sighed. "Fine, fine...BUT...do _not _tell him that I told you about what happened or anything like that, got it?" I warned.

Hikari raised her hand and grinned. "Promise! Oooh! I can't _wait_! You two will be _so _cute together!" 

I blushed and looked down as Hikari hugged me again. Then the bell rang and we made our way to class. {{ I hope Hikari-kun knows what she's doing...and I hope it works and she's right about Dai-kun feeling the same way about me... well, here's hoping! }}

Hikari ended up talking to Daisuke after school that day and called me later in the evening to let me know how it went. She said that he kept denying that he had any feelings for me other than friendship, but she could see it in his eyes that he felt exactly the opposite of what he was claiming. 

I ended up screaming her ear off when Hikari told me she had let Dai know that I had feelings for him. But she said that he didn't look freaked out or anything...in fact, Hikari said that he actually looked a bit _relieved _and _hopeful. _Before getting off the phone, Hikari told me that Daisuke will probably need some time to think over what she talked to him about and sort out all of his feelings, but she thinks he'll come around. Gods, I sure hope so...

I sighed as I left school and began my walk home. It had been another week of Dai avoiding and not talking to me, and I was beginning to give up hope that Hikari was right about what she said. My best friend would never return my feelings and didn't even want to be _friends_ with me anymore. I was beyond depressed...I was downright _miserable._

As I walked through the park on my way to my apartment building, I heard footsteps fastly approaching me from behind which sounded like someone running. Then I heard my name being called out by the one person who I thought would never speak to me again.

"TAKERU!! WAIT UP!!" I froze as I heard Daisuke asking me to stop. My stomach was tied in about a million knots and became host to a swarm of butterflies by the time he was standing in front of me.

As I looked at the ground, I saw him shift his feet nervously as he sighed. "Takeru...um...first off...I'm _really_ sorry for being suck a jerk and ignoring you all this time. It's just that...I...I just needed some time, you know, to think about things." He paused to take a deep breath. "I was scared, Keru...I still am. I mean, the feelings and emotions that went through my body when...when we...kissed...well, they were just unlike anything I've ever felt before. And the fact that it felt so natural and all...I just panicked. I didn't know where these thoughts and feelings and emotions were coming from and I thought it was wrong for me to think and feel that...way for you." Dai paused again and I still looked down at the ground, my body trembling slightly and tears welling up in my eyes.

"Takeru, I've never like this for anyone before_...anyone_. That kiss was _amazing_...it was like fire running through my veins or ten thousand volts of electricity going through my body..." I drew in a sharp breath as I felt a shaky hand lift my chin up to face him. Daisuke gently wiped away my tears as he gazed into my eyes with such a loving, caring expression on his face, I practically melted right there.

Wiping the last of my tears, he left his hand on my cheek, his thumb rubbing my skin softly. In a tone just above a whisper, he murmured, "It took me awhile to see it and accept it but...I love you Takeru...I love you so very much..."

A few fresh tears slid down my face and my bottom lip quivered a bit before forming into a smile. "Oh gods! Daisuke...you don't know what that means to me! Oh, I love you so much! " I threw my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly as I felt him wrap his own around my waist, pulling me as close to him as he could.

We pulled back and gazed at each other, Daisuke putting his hand on my cheek, stroking it affectionately as he whispered, "Your eyes are hypnotizing, Keru-chan. I could stare into them forever...the way they light up your face like that when you smile. And I've never seen that shade of blue before in someone's eyes...like sparkling sapphires or something...they're beau-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his , kissing him deeply and desperately.

He tasted as sweet as he looked, and his lips were as soft as silk...just as I remembered from that day. Gods, I had been wanting this so bad again since then...it felt so good.

Breaking apart for air, I leaned my forehead to his and breathed against his lips, "I'm glad you came back to me, Dai-chan..."

He grinned back at me, tightening his arms around me and whispered, "So am I, Keru-chan, so am I....and I'll love you forever..." And with that he kissed me softly and sweetly again.

~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~


End file.
